millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Baak Maan Fu Yung
Baak Maan Fu Yung (Chinese: 百萬富翁, Cantonese Yale: baak3 maan6 fu3 yung1, Jyutping: baak3 maan6 fu3 jung1, literally The Millionaire, also had the English words of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire surrounding the Chinese title) is a game show from Hong Kong, based off from the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show's first host was Kenneth Chan. The main goal of the game is to win 1 million Hong Kong dollars by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are three lifelines: 50:50, Phone-a-Friend and Ask the Audience. Baak Maan Fu Yung first aired on April 29, 2001 and concluded it's first run March 20, 2005. It is broadcast by Hong Kong's ATV. Lifelines In this version of show all three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Seasons * Season 1 (160 episodes, April 29, 2001 - 2002) * Season 2 (100 episodes, July 22, 2002 - February 7, 2003) * Season 3 (13 episodes, May 16, 2004 - August 8, 2004) * Season 4 (8 episodes January 8, 2005 - March 20, 2005) * Season 5 (January 29, 2018 - present) Money Trees Return In December 2017, it was announced that the show will return in 2018. The 2018 version of Millionaire (Season 5) is the same as the old version, with the standard three lifelines, but the first milestone was reduced to $6,000, due to a supposed calculation error for the old version. Winners Top Prize Winners * James Wong and Petrina Fung - HK$1,000,000 (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * Stephen Chow and Lee Man - HK$1,000,000 (August 20, 2001) (Shaolin Soccer charity special) * Chan Hon-Cheung - HK$1,000,000 (November 2, 2001) * Cheng Tak-Cheung - HK$1,000,000 (February 7, 2003) (Million dollar tournament) Top Prize Losers * Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling - HK$60,000 (November 9, 2001) (The Princely Girl Edition) (HK$1,000,000 question wrong; lost HK$440,000) Biggest Losers * Paul Yip (2001) (HK$500,000 question wrong; lost HK190,000) HK$500,000 Winners * He Yulin (July 2, 2001) * Li Zhijian (August 14, 2001) * Cen Jianxun and Chen Meiqi (August 23, 2001) * Wu Yaohan and Mao Shunjun (August 23, 2001) * Zhou Zongyou and Zhou Tianyou (September 24, 2001) * Ouyang Weijian and Fan Huizhong (October 15, 2001) * Huang Zizheng (October 18, 2001) * Zhang Lin (February 7, 2003) HK$250,000 Winners * Wang Wenxiang (May 18, 2001) * Yu Zequn (June 4, 2001) * Stephen Shiu Yeuk-yuen and Karl Mak Ka (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * Paul Yip (August 29, 2001) * Liang Zhien and Liang Zhicheng (September 24, 2001) * Pu Xin (November 30, 2001) * Wu Rongzhuo (November 30, 2001) * Zhang Shixi (August 19, 2002) HK$150,000 Winners * He Weiwen and Zhang Mei Yu (200?) HK$60,000 Winners * Astrid Chan and Jackie Lui (April 29, 2001) * Stanley Tong and Pauline Yam (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * Paul Yip (2001) * Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling (November 9, 2001) (The Princely Girl Edition) * ? (December 13, 2001) * Chen Hanbin (February 7, 2003) * Mo Yu-hao (February 7, 2003) * Pandong Kai (February 7, 2003) * Wu Jiale (February 7, 2003) * Xiuying Chen (February 7, 2003) * Yan Weicong (February 7, 2003) * Danny Choi (February 8, 2018) * JuJu Chan (February 8, 2018) HK$40,000 Winners * ? (December 13, 2001) * Zhengde Zhang (February 7, 2003) * Bao Ji Jing and Huang Yun Ye (February 8, 2005) * Vinci Wong and Queenie Chu (January 29, 2018) * Chu Ming Yui and Chan Siu Po (February 9, 2018) HK$30,000 Winners * Grace (January 31, 2018) * Andrew Cheung (February 7, 2018) * Charmaine Li (February 13, 2018) HK$20,000 Winners * ? (December 13, 2001) * Johnny Tang (January 30, 2018) * Chan Hok Ming as Szetosifu and Miss Hunny (February 14, 2018) * Roger Fung and Suzan Guterres (February 15, 2018) * Nic Yan and Jaclyn Chu (February 16, 2018) * Jimmy Wong and Maple Hui (February 16, 2018) * Lau Pak Kan (February 20, 2018) * Lee Chung Ho (February 20, 2018) * Alex Leung (February 22, 2018) * Tse Hin (February 23, 2018) HK$10,000 Winners * Candy Yuen Ka Man (February 5, 2018) * Chin Siu-ho (February 5, 2018) * Billy Lau Nam Kwong (February 5, 2018) * Dick Wong (February 13, 2018) * Lau Shek Yin (February 15, 2018) HK$8,000 Winners * Stephen Gan and Law Kar Ying (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * Astrid Chan and Alan Tang (July 15, 2001) (celebrity charity special) * ? (December 13, 2001) HK$6,000 Winners * Ivan Ho Sau Sun (January 29, 2018) * Ava Yu (January 31, 2018) * Wong He (January 31, 2018) * Expert Dickson and Roy Tsui (February 1, 2018) * Lee Kwan Nga and Sze King (February 1, 2018) * Tung Fong Shing and Poon Choi Ying Chi (February 1, 2018) * Lydia Tong (February 2, 2018) * Coffee/ Valarie Lam and Koei Leung Suet Mei (February 2, 2018) * Cathy, Hung Yee Man (February 2, 2018) * Vincent Ng Ka Him (February 5, 2018) * Ruth Tsang Kit and Wan Kwong (February 6, 2018) * Chip Tsao (February 6, 2018) * Cathy Leung and Rachel Chau (February 6, 2018) * Andes Yue (February 7, 2018) * Hinson Wong (February 8, 2018) * Alice Lau Nga Lai (February 9, 2018) * Ricky Cheung (February 12, 2018) * Elanne Kong and Oscar Siu (February 14, 2018) * Ng Mei Ling (February 14, 2018) * Mary Mak and Pancy Chan (February 15, 2018) * Cilla Kung (February 16, 2018) * Tsang Kin Hang (February 19, 2018) * Tse Yiu Chun (February 20, 2018) * Ronald Yip (February 21, 2018) * George Kwong (February 21, 2018) * Justin Ng (February 21, 2018) * Lee Hong Yi (February 21, 2018) * Victor Nip (February 22, 2018) * Vincent Fung (February 22, 2018) * Edward Pang (February 22, 2018) * Alpha Ng (February 26, 2018) * Decky Wong (February 27, 2018) * Tony Man (February 27, 2018) * Ricky Lam (February 27, 2018) HK$4,000 Winners * Tsui Wai Kin (February 19, 2018) * Ng Chi Kit (February 20, 2018) * Wong Wing Yin (February 20, 2018) * Vincent Tsui (February 27, 2018) HK$3,000 Winners * Joseph Tse (February 26, 2018) * Jacky Lai (February 26, 2018) HK$2,000 Winners * Common Wong (February 26, 2018) HK$0 Winners * 7 unknown contestants * ? (2001-2003) (5th question wrong) * Joseph C. "Joe" Lam and Anita Chui Pik Ka (January 29, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Lily Ng Lai Chu (January 30, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Anthony Chan and Lelia Chow (January 31, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Monie Tung and William Lam (February 9, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Chow Chung (February 12, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Wong Wing Chee (February 13, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Leung Tak Wah (February 19, 2018) * Tam Wai Man (February 19, 2018) * Ty Shum (February 22, 2018) (1st question wrong) * Ivan Mok (February 22, 2018) * Raymond Lau (February 23, 2018) * Lupus Law (February 23, 2018) * Jeffrey So (February 23, 2018) * Mark Leung (February 23, 2018) * Terrence Yiu (February 23, 2018) * Larry Chan (February 26, 2018) * Apple Lam (February 26, 2018) * Gary Leung (February 27, 2018) Sources *Big winnings of 2001-2002 * Website for Contestants and their questions * Book of Kenneth Chan